saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail (Special) (Script)
Scenes Jack vs. Erikson * Laxus: Come on get up! * Jack: *Tries to stay on feet* * Feelings Are Finally Exposed * Erza: Where’s Riley? * Lucy: I don’t know. * Gray: Wendy is not here too. * (Riley was running away on the arena) * (Wendy was following her) * Riley: *Thinks herself* Stupid brother....! What are you thinking? * Wendy: Riley wait!! * Riley: *Stops running* Wendy, go back! * Wendy: I need to know where are you going! * Riley: *Turns at Wendy, glaring* Don’t interfer! This is between me and my brother! * Wendy: I need to know what happened! Riley, please I have to know. * Riley: *Looks at Wendy for a bit* ....!!! *Sighs, sits on the floor* This got complicated ever since you’ve been on the infirmary. Especially when it’s about Jack. * Wendy: What are you talking about? * Riley: You sure you wanna know? * Wendy: Of course. * Riley: Trust me, you do not wanna know. * Wendy: I don’t care! I wanna know. * Riley: Kiddo.... *Looks at Wendy, serious* My brother is in love with you. * Wendy: ....!! * Riley: It became insane in the last two days. First, he sneak out the games on purpose to look for you. Then, when he learned what’s happening to you, he’s gone crazy, lost in mind! We had an ugly fight due his behaviour, like he wasn’t the same old Jack. He even attacked Raven Tail because of you, for cry out loud! All those things that happened to him was for being madly in love with you. * Wendy: So he...? * Riley: That’s right. He may deny his feelings whatever he wants but I know him pretty well. It’s obvious he likes you but he doesn’t want to admit it. * Wendy: That might be not true. * Riley: *Turns at Wendy* Huh? * Wendy: One time, I heard an conversation with him and Scott. That’s where I learned he has a crush on me. I felt sorry for him for a good reason, and I know why. * Riley: *Smiles a bit* Huh! So he does admit it. That bastard is something else. * Wendy: And... * Riley: *Turns back at Wendy* Mm? * Wendy: I.... I’m in love with your brother too. * Riley: Ha! I knew it you like my stupid twin brother. * Wendy: He’s the most craziest person that I ever met. That day when.... * (Flashback) * Jack: You’re wrong about yourself! You’re wrong about everything! I know we don’t know well as much the others but I know you more than anyone! I mean, you have the coolest power that anyone could ever dream of. You should never doubt yourself like that. Believe me, I know what it’s looks like back then, but I grew up to finally believe in myself, that I could do anything. If you don’t believe that, that’s your problem! Just *turns at Wendy, finally smiling* Start to believe in yourself from now on. * (Ends flashback) * Wendy: I never forgot those words he said to me. I never saw that side of Jack before. Or when he.... *Remembers when Jack got a punch on the stomach by Void Stiles, to protect Wendy* I never knew I could fall in love someone like him. He’s such an amazing person, that would risk his life for someone he cares about. * Riley: *Smiles* ...! That’s my brother for you. *Gets depressed, again* The thing is... I’ve had enough you know? I’m tired of losing people *Squeezes her jacket, sad and depressed* I don’t want to lose someone else again. *Remembers Allison’s death* I already lost my best friend. *Remembers Lubbock, Chelsea, Mine and Tatsumi’s death* Night Raid, those people who I judged a little at first but I accepted them as my comrades and my family. Now, I just found my long lost twin brother after fourteen years. I don’t want to lose him again. I need him to find my birth family. * Wendy: I don’t want to lose him too. * Riley: *Looks at Wendy* .... * Wendy: Right now he needs us. Come on, we’re going to help him win his fight. * Riley: *Smiles* Yeah. *Finally gets up* Now I can see now why my brother is falling for you. * Wendy: Uh....! *Blushes* * (Meanwhile) * Chapati: Jack is really in trouble. He’s barely on feet. Coud it be the end? * Jack: *Pants while holds his arm, injured* * Erikson: Come on, you didn’t get me a single punch. This is why I wanted to chose you to fight. *Glares at Jack, evilly* Right now, I don’t see why. Maybe it makes me better if I kill you. * Jack: *Thinks himself, pants* Why I’m doing this? I can’t do this right now. It’s pointless. Maybe I should quit this. * ???: JACK!!!! * Jack: …!!! *Turns and sees Riley* * Riley: JUST WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, HUH? TRYING TO GIVE UP JUST LIKE THAT? THAT’S STUPID YOU KNOW! * Jack: *Thinks himself, looking confused* Riley? Why is my sister here? ...! *Notices Wendy next to Riley* Wendy too…? * Wendy: JACK, IF YOU GIVE UP NOW, I WON’T EVER FORGIVE YOU! * Jack: …?? * Riley: COME ON BRO, IF I WAS YOU I’D BEAT THAT GUY LIKE THREE SECONDS. JUST BEAT HIM ALREADY, AND STOP WHINNING LIKE A BABY! * Wendy: AND DON’T YOU DARE SAYING YOU CAN’T! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU’RE FAIRY TAIL MASTER’S GRANDSON! * Natsu: What are they doing? * Gray: Motivate him. * Erza: To not give up. * Natsu: But, why are they doing down there? * Lucy: No clue. But it’s working. * Jack: ...! * Riley: LISTEN TO YOURSELF DAMM IT! STOP ACTING LIKE A LOSER AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL FIGHTER! BECAUSE A REAL FIGHTER DOESN'T GIVE UP! * Wendy: YOU ARE A SAIYAN REMEMBER? SAIYANS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THE STRONGEST RACE IN THE UNIVERSE, AREN'T THEY? IF YOU ARE REALLY ONE, THEN SHOW YOUR TRUE POWER IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND WIN THIS FIGHT! * Jack: ……! *Smiles* You’re right. *Thinks himself, while finally stands up straight* I’m Jack, Master Makarov Dreyar’s grandson, son of a full Saiyan. I am a Saiyan! My duty is fight to protect people who are important to me and to look for my birth family. *Smirks* Thanks sis, Wendy. I almost made a biggest mistake because of my sillyness if it wasn't for you. *Clences his fists and stares at Erikson, in anger, thinking himself* That’s enough for the game, it’s time to fight serious and win this match!!! * Wendy: *Looks worried at Jack* …..!! * Riley: *Smiles* Don’t worry kiddo, now things are gonna be fine. * Wendy: I hope soo. * Riley: It will, trust me. Because he has something that they hadn’t. * Wendy: ... *Smiles relief* That’s right. * Chapati: Could it be? Is Jack gonna continue to fight and win the match? * Yajima: Let’s hope for it. * Jason: Cool! * Erikson: So, you finally got serious huh? * Jack: *Starts to laughs, all the sudden* Ha... Ahahahahah! * Erikson: What’s that? * Jack: *Smirks, glaring evilly at Erikson* I’m just laughing because this is only the beginning. You didn’t see THE real me yet. Get ready, because you're gonna lose because of it. *Focus, while grunts*…!!!!!! * Erikson: *Raises his eyebrown* Mm? * Lucy: What’s going on? Wait, he is...? * Erza: ..... * Jack: *Struggles in anger, as a yellow aura shows around him* ……..!!!!!!!!! * (The land starts to tremble around him) * Jack: ....!!!!!!!! * Chapati: I don’t know what’s going on but it feels a so strong earthquake around Jack! * Jack: *Struggles in anger, his blues eyes turns to green, his hair stands trying to change to gold* …….!!!!!!!!! * Erikson: .... * Natsu: Whoa...! * Lucy: .... * Erza: … * Gray: It’s coming. * Riley: *Smiles as she watches* * Wendy: ....!!! * Jack: ...!! *Screams* HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! * (Everything went light) * (People cover their eyes, except Teen Warriors) Round Two: Super Saiyan Jack! * Erikson: *Looks shocked* What the…? * Crowd: *Looks at Super Saiyan Jack, stunning* * Fairy Tail members: *Speechless* * Makarov: *Serious* There it is. * Ivan: What is... this magic power? * W.I.T.C.H: *Speechless* * Caleb: .....!! * Matt: This dude... * WINX: ...... * Super Saiyan Jack: *Stares at his opponet* * Chapati: Yajima, what is this? * Yajima: It’s something I never seen before. * Wendy: *Stares at Jack, amazed* Riley! * Riley: *Smiles crosses her arms, proud* I know. * Lucy: Super Saiyan! * Erza: About time. * Gray: It means one thing. * Lucy: He’s gonna win. * Natsu: *Then smiles* Alright, finally! * Mavis: That is a magic that I never seen before. * Makarov: That’s because isn’t just magic first master. That’s a Saiyan true power. * Mavis: Saiyan’s true nature. *Thinks herself* That’s it, a true power of all the Saiyan Race. I thought it was just a legend. Their transformation it comes levels of anger, by strong emotions. And, that boy did. * Carla: About time. * Happy: *Cheers* YAY JACK! * Scott: Here it comes. * Ryo: No way....! * Lydia: Look at that. * Kira: It is incredible. * Stiles: Now he’ll fight serious. * Scott: I hope so. * Malia: JACK, KICK HIS BUTT! * Hay-Lin: That is so cool! * Will: That’s Saiyan’s trump card. * Irma: He’s really cute with that hairstyle. * Taranee: Super Saiyan right? * Cornelia: It took long. * Caleb: Don’t forget Riley has it too. * Matt: Yeah. * Edward: Totally forgot he’s a Saiyan. * Alphonse: One of the strongest race. * Stella: HEY JACK, WIN THIS GOT IT? * Musa: I don’t think he listened. * Shinpachi: He’s gonna act like Goku now? * Kagura: Now, he’s gonna kick some ass. * Gintoki: Man.... * Romeo: About time he did that. Go for it Jack! * Random guy: Did that boy’s hair changed color? * Random guy 2: This is crazy. * Random girl: What kind of magic is that? * Riley: *Thinks herself, smiling at Jack proudly* After all the suffering you been through, you obtained it. I’m proud of you little bro. That’s a power of a Saiyan. With that, I believe you’ll surpasse me. * Super Saiyan Jack: *Stares at Erikson, serious* * Laxus: *Smiles* Hm...! * Cana: Now look at that. * Laxus: I’m smiling for my little brother bravery. * Gajeel: That kid is something isn’t it? * Juvia: Amazing. * Jellal: *Thinks himself, looking at Jack* So much energy. This is definitely more than magic. * Super Saiyan Jack: *Smiles* There. Are you satisfied? This is the real me. * Erikson: *Looks terrified* .....!!!! * Super Saiyan Jack: What? Scared already? I didn’t even started yet. *His face changes from a different expression* Now...... Let’s begin shall we? * Erikson: .....!!!! This is sort a game isn’t it? Take this! *Attacks Super Saiyan Jack* * Super Saiyan Jack: *Vanish* * Erikson: *Stops charging at his opponent* ...? * Wendy: It starts! * Riley: *Smirks* Heh-heh! * Erikson: *Looks around at the arena* Hey! Where are you, you little brat? * Super Saiyan Jack: *Appears behind him* Over here! * Erikson*Turns at Super Saiyan Jack* Huh? * Super Saiyan Jack: *Punches his opponent on stomach* * Erikson: GAA....!!!! * Super Saiyan Jack: * Glares while fights him* * Ivan: What? * Gray: Finally. * Erza: He’s doing great. * Natsu: GO JACK!! * Lucy: YOU CAN DO IT!! * Kagura: IIIHH-YYAAA! * Irma: That’s it dude. * Hay-Lin: Go Jack. * Romeo: GO GET HIM JACK! * Erikson: Damm you... fight me!! * (He punches on Super Saiyan Jack’s face, it does nothing) * Super Saiyan Jack: ... * Erikson: *Looks scared* Who is... this kid? * Super Saiyan Jack: ...! * Chapati: I don’t know what’s going on but it appears Jack is fighting more serious. * Lyon: Did he really got stronger? * Jura: Looks like it. * Lyon: He has some guts. * Wendy: The fight is finally over. * Riley: Yeah. That dude is down. * Erikson: *Fights Super Saiyan Jack* * Super Saiyan Jack: *Dodges all the punches* * Riley: You should know... never mess with a Saiyan. * Super Saiyan Jack: *Continues dodging the punches* * Erikson: *Punches Super Saiyan Jack* * Super Saiyan Jack: *Blocks the attack with his hand* * Erikson: ....!!! * Super Saiyan Jack: How disgraceful. *Kicks him in the check* It’s that all you’ve got? * Erikson: *Gets kicked and falls in to the ground* * Super Saiyan Jack: You dispaise me. Weak people like you dispaise me. Even those who messed with the wrong people. * Erikson: So what? *Attacks Super Saiyan Jack again* * Super Saiyan Jack: *Vanish and appears beside Erikson* That is what anger me. *Punches on the face* The people who hurt my family, will suffer horrible consequences. And now. *Stands his arm* This fight should be over by now, if I wasn’t so careless. But don’t worry, it won’t kill you, even I wanted too. * Erikson: SHUT UP YOU FOOL! *Flows to Super Saiyan Jack* * Super Saiyan Jack: Get out of my sight, you insect. *Fires his yellow wave ki blasting on Erikson* * Erikson: ......!!! *Gets hit* AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! * (Erikson is thrown away to the wall) * Crowd: *Shocked* * Erikson: *Falls on the ground, unconscious* * Super Saiyan Jack: *Lowers his arm, still with serious glare* * Ivan: *Shock at Jack’s strenght* * Mato: I-it’s over!!!!! The fight it’s over!!!! * (The belt is ringing) * Chapati: He’s out! The winner is Jack!!! * Super Saiyan Jack: *Smiles at last* ...... * Team Natsu: *Cheers* ALRIGHT! HE WON! * Fairy Tail mages: *Cheers* * McCall Pack: *Cheers* * W.I.T.C.H: *Cheers* * Winx: *Cheers* * Fairy Tail B: *Cheers* * Edward: All right. * Alphonse: He won. * Other guilds: *Aplauses for his power* * Wendy: *Laughs happyly while hugs Riley* * Riley: *Cheers, while hugs Riley* Alright, he did it! What did I tell you? * Chapati: What a fight for a special member of Fairy Tail A! Which means they won’t lose points. * Jason: COOOLL! * Yajima: *Thinks himself, smiling at Jack* Makarov, you just raised a marvellous kid. * Natsu: He did it! * Ivan: He’s dangerous. * (Jack turns back to his normal base) * Jack: *Pants, exausted* * Ivan: *Thinks himself in shock* Old man... where did you get that boy? * Jack: *Collapses on the ground, tired, still with a smile on his face* * Riley: *Holds Jack with her arms* * Jack: *Smiles at Riley and Wendy, exausted, laughing a bit* Hah-hah...! * Riley: *Smiles at Jack* Heh-heh! * Wendy: *Smiles at Jack* * Makarov: *Thinks himself, watching Riley stroking Jack’s hair and Wendy hugging Jack, while the boy smiles at them* You’ve grown up well Jack. I’m proud that you became a strong wizard. Or just I say... a real Saiyan. At The Infirmary * (Jack was sitting on his bed, with a bandage on his face, around his belly, chest and around on his right arm) * (Wendy and Riley were on his side, where Porlyusica treats him) * (His t-shirt was dirty and damaged, so he was shirtless) * Jack: Okay, where’s my hat? I need it right now! * Porlyusica: *Smacks Jack on his head* Care about your injuries than your stupid hat, you little pipsqueak! * Jack: ....! * Riley: Serioulsy, where do you see this guy exactly? * Wendy: *Laughs nervously* * Porlysucia: *Checks on Jack’s body again* Hmm! How are you feeling Jack? * Jack: Me? I never felt better! Even thought you hit my head so hard. * Porlysucia: *Sighs, panting his head* You’re gonna be okay kid. Your wounds aren’t serious but you’re gonna stay here for a while. * Jack: Yes ma’am. * Riley: *Puts her arm around his shoulder* You little bastard. * Jack: I know. Say whatever you want. * Riley: I’m just proud of you, that’s all. * Wendy: *Looks at Jack* ..... * (They heard Natsu screaming for Jack outside) * Natsu: I need to see him! * Lucy: Natsu calm down. * Wendy: *Turns at the door* Did we heard something? * Riley: *Turns at the door* Huh? * Jack: Oh boy. * Natsu: *Enters the infirmary and sees Jack on his bed* Jack! * Erza: Is he okay? * Jack: You guys. * Riley: Wow! They were fast. * Lucy: Are you okay? Look at you! * Gray: Kid, what just happened out there? * Jack: *Tries to smile* Guys, I’m fine really. * Riley: All good guys. Jack is good. * Jack: Yeah right. * Wendy: So there’s nothing to worry about. * Natsu: *Smacks Jack on his head* * Jack: Ow! Come on! What did I do? It’s a third time, seriously! * Natsu:What the hell were you doing? You almost cause us problems! Even yourself. * Jack: Look, I’m sorry okay? I know I started so badly but I was depressed and I didn’t wanted to do much. *Looks at Riley and Wendy* Then, thanks to my sister and Wendy... I won. * Lucy: You scared us a little Jack. * Jack: Yeah. I didn’t meant too. * Gray: I’m proud of you kid. You finally turned that cool form and beat that guy like he was nothing. * Erza: Looks like Jack is all right. *Strokes Jack’s hair* We shouldn’t worry about that anymore. * Jack: *Downs his head, full blushes* * Natsu: Don’t forget he almost give up to participate the games, because of... you know what I’m saying. * Riley: *Points at Wendy* She doesn’t...yet. * Wendy: I’m confuse. * (Nobody say a word) * Wendy: Wait, are you trying to say that he stayed here with me all this time? * (Everyone looks at Jack, smiling) * Jack: Aah...!! *Looks back, blushing* Yeah, yeah. Don’t be suprised! * Riley: And you acted like a little brat. * Jack: Riley. * Natsu: It’s true Jack. You were acting like a rebellious kid. More than you were in usuall. * Riley: Don’t you mean an arrogant? * Jack: Okay, okay, we get it! I did some stuff I’ve regretted. It’s just... when I’m angry I say and do things without thinking. I can’t help it, it’s my nature. * Porlyusica: *Remembers when Jack snaped out when talked about his feelings* * Jack: I didn’t wanted to talk with you like that. Can you forgive me? * Gray: You don’t need to apologize for that. * Lucy: We already forgive you Jack. I mean everybody do things without thinking. *Stares at Natsu, smilling* * Natsu: What did I do? * Gray: Exactly. * Natsu: That’s it! You wanna piece of me? * Gray: Yeah, bring it on! * Erza: Enough! *Chocks their heads* * Natsu and Gray: ....!!!! * Riley: Look Jack, everyone makes crazy things when we’re angry. I mean... I also did stuff without thinking and gone too far. * Gray: Like turning into a Super Saiyan and being a cold ice murderer? * Riley: *Brushes* Uh-huh. * Lucy: Because you thought that your brother was dead? * Riley: Uh-huh. * Natsu: And almost killed him and Stiles without knowing them? * Riley: *Still brushes, rubbing her hair* Yeah... Not proud of it. * Jack: *Laughs* * Porlysucia: Okay that’s enough for visit. Jack needs to rest now. * Riley: Yeah. * Erza: Get some rest Jack. * Jack: I will. Thanks guys. * Riley: Let’s go people. We still have more matches to watch. * Natsu: *Turns and sees Wendy with Jack* You’re not coming? * Wendy: I’m gonna stay here for a while. *Turns at Jack* You don’t mind do you? * Jack: *Blushes a little* Um... No, no, I don’t. * Natsu: Okay then. Let’s go. * (Everybody leaves) * Riley: *Picks Natsu on his shoulder* * Natsu: *Turns at Riley* Mm? * Riley: *Points at Jack and Wendy with her silly smile and laugh* * Natsu: Oh--! * (Natsu and Riley hids behind on the door without being seen) * Wendy: You did great Jack. * Jack: ....... You sure? * Wendy: Yeah. You were pretty awesome. * Jack: Ah...! It was nothing. I almost gone to far, but I learned to control my emotions this time. * Wendy: So, what exactly happened with you? * Jack: Uh.... nothing. I did stupid stuff because I’m stupid. * Wendy: Without thinking? * Jack: Yeah... * Wendy: So, when I was here, you were there with me since yesterday? * Jack: ...Nope. * Wendy: You’re lying. * Jack: How did you know? * Wendy: ..... * Jack: *Sighs* Riley did told you, didn’t she? * Wendy: All of it. * Jack: *Softly* Damm it Riley, I told you to keep a secret, even from her. * Wendy: I did notice too. * Jack: How? * Wendy: Yesterday. I woke up for a while to see what’s happening. Then I saw you, and you were sleeping. I didn’t do nothing to bother you, so. Guess you didn’t notice. * Jack: *Looks down, a litte depressed* I see... * Wendy: Natsu and others said you acted like a brat, cold and arrogant person. Is that true? * Jack: I don’t wanna talk about it. * Wendy: Sorry. * Jack: It’s okay. I mean, I’m really stupid. Stupid enough to make troublesome stuff without thinking, just because I didn’t nothing to stop what happened. * Wendy: What do you mean? * Jack: You know exacly what I’m talking about! I should stop this happened, or else I’ll lose my family and my friends for good. * Wendy: ..... * Jack: ....... *Sighs sadly* Who Am I thinking? She’s right. What Riley said to you, was right. I was miserable and full of guilt and anger because of you, only because I wasn’t there for you. * Wendy: *Makes a sad face* .....!! * Jack: The only reason I felt guilt and anger it’s because I care for you, Wendy! You’re the most important person to me. I care about you more than anything else that it hurts me seeing you suffer.... *Looks down, sad* I should be with you or predict it somehow. But I didn't. I don’t know what makes me feeling better, even thought it’s everything okay now, so I can’t just pretend that it’s okay. I just can’t smile right now because there’s no reason to. * Wendy: .......... *Kisses Jack on his check* * Jack: *Brushes* ......! * Natsu: *Stares at the scene, brushing* Oh...-! * Riley: ..? *Covers Natsu’s mouth* * Natsu: ....!!! * Wendy: *Smiles* What about now? * Jack: *Stares at Wendy, speechless and blushing* Uh...! *Looks down, touching his cheek* .... * Wendy: *Brushes in embarassemnt, all the sudden, screaming* I-I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to. I was just...! * Jack: It’s okay. * Wendy: ...? * Jack: This actually made me feel better. *Smiles at Wendy* Thanks. * Wendy: *Smiles while brushes* * Jack: Listen I... I need to tell you something. * Wendy: Yeah? * Jack: I uh... * Natsu: Stop pushing me! * Riley: I’m not pushing you! Whoa....! * (Natsu and Riley trembled) * Wendy: Huh? * Jack: What the....? * (They were on the floor) * Riley: *Points at Natsu* It was his idea. * Natsu: You little liar! * Jack: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? * Wendy: I thought you were gone by now. * Riley: We can’t just ignore it. * Natsu: See? It was her idea! * Riley: It’s your fault for being exposed! * Wendy: ....* Starts to blush in red* * Jack: You heard....? * Riley: Not all of it, but it’s cute. * Natsu: But seriously, you should get a perfect room. * Wendy: *Her face turns redder* ......!!!!!!! * Jack: *Gets more embarrased, in red*.....!!!!! GET OOOUUUUUTTT!!!! * (Riley and Natsu were kicked out and ran away in the hallway) * Jack: *Pants, in embararasement* ....!!!! * Wendy: *Embarassed, but then laughs a bit* * Jack: *Looks at Wendy, and laughs* * Porlysucia: *Smiles at Jack and Wendy* * Jack: Well, time to go. *Gets out of the bed* * Wendy: Huh? * Porlysucia: Hold on, you need to rest. * Jack: Sorry granny, but I do feel better. *Does some squats on the floor* See? I told you I’m all better now. * Wendy: *Turns around blushing due Jack being shirtless* * Jack: Huh? You’re feeling okay? * Wendy: I’m fine. *Thinks herself while looks at Jack* I never though he would recorver after a big fight he had. He’s amazing. * Jack: Now I need my jacket. *Dress his jacket, without his shirt* Let’s go. *Walks until trembles a little* * Wendy: *Grabs Jack’s arm around her back* Let me carry you. * Jack: Wendy, it’s okay. I can walk. * Wendy: I insists. * Jack: *Blushes, looking at Wendy* * Porlysucia: *Sighs* Here. *Throws an object* * Jack: *Grabs it wiht his hand* My hat. * Porlysucia: Lose it again, I will not return it back. * Jack: *Smiles* Thanks. * Wendy: Let's go. * Jack: Yeah. Riley’s Match * ???: We're here everyone. * (Wendy appears carring Jack on her shoulders) * Jack: *Smiles* * Natsu: I can't believe it! * Lucy: Jack! I thought you would be in the infirmary! * Jack: Are you kidding? Laying on my bed, nothing to do. Lame. I rather stay here watch the matches that I missed. * Natsu: Oh yeah, you didn’t seen any. * Lucy: Good thing you’re gonna watch Riley fight. * Jack: Awesome. *Looks at Natsu, angry* Thanks a lot to enter my privacy. * Erza: Natsu, what did you do? * Natsu: Nothing! It was all Rils’ idea okay? * Jack: That was the most embarrasing thing ever. * * * * Riley: Man, I hate being a special member! * Stiles: Hey Rils, don’t lose on us okay? * Riley: *At Stiles* Shut up man! * Stiles: What did I do? * I don't know. * * Wendy: Riley is on bad mood. * Jack: *Laughs, nervously* * * : You’re going down missy. *Charges Riley* * Riley: *Jumps* Rock, paper, scissors GO!! * Punches her opponent on the face* * * Riley: *Blows into the hand* * Chapati: He’s down! Unbelieveble, Riley beat.... with one punch!! * (The bell rings) * Chapati: The winner is Riley!!! * Riley: *Cheers* Oh yeah baby. * * Stiles: *Cheers* THAT’S MY FRIEND!! * (The teammates stare at Riley and hid, scared of her) * Riley: Come on. * * Jack: *Tries to smile* Yep, that’s my sister.